


Sigh, When I Sigh

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Chonna Coffee Shop AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck has a lot of self-loathing, Dialogue prompts, F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Prompt: “You’re in love, don’t deny it you’ve been sighing all day”Written for the Unnatural Writers Club on SPN AminoIt started with a sigh





	Sigh, When I Sigh

 

It started with a sigh.

“Dude, will you knock it off?” Gabriel turned to Chuck from where he was working on a customer’s complicated coffee order.

“Knock what off? I’m not doing anything!” Chuck retorted, as he unloaded a tray of freshly baked muffins on the cooling rack.

“The dramatic sighing,” Gabriel explained, passing the drink he had been working on to the customer. She took it without a word, and stormed out, clearly irritated about having to wait.

“I’m not sighing!”

“Whatever,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, and went on to helping the next customer in line. They were busy, but it was the tail end of the morning rush at the coffee house and things would be slowing down shortly.

Chuck sighed again.

“Again with the sighing,” Gabriel burst out, spinning around to look at him. “You should be happy. You went out with Donna last nigh- so that’s what this is about!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Chuck insisted, crossing his arms and turning away.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel was smirking at him like a cat who’d gotten into the cream. “You’re in love, don’t deny it, you’ve been sighing all day.”

“I have no-” Chuck tried to reply, but the look Gabriel shot him made his words wither and die on his lips. “Okay…. Maybe I have, but I don’t know if it’s love.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know if it’s love?” he scoffed. “How many times have you seen her this week?”

“Every day, but-”

Gabriel didn’t even let him finish his sentence before he asked another. “How many times has she stayed at your place?”

“Every night, but-”

“She’s the first thing you think about when you wake up?”

“Yes, but-” Chuck was getting flustered now, Gabriel’s rapid-fire questions making his anxiety grow.

“And the last thing when you go to sleep?” Gabriel asked.

“YES!” Chuck yelled, earning looks from the few customers that were still there. He hunched down behind the pastry display, his face red as a beet. “I mean yes.”

“Then why all the buts?” Gabriel said. “Jody says she’s crazy about you.”

Chuck glared. “I’d appreciate it if you and Jody didn’t gossip about my love life.”

“Stop changing the subject,” Gabriel persisted, turning to make more coffee. Between now and lunch, there would only be a trickle of customers, much to Chuck’s dismay. “You love her or not?”

“I do, but-”

“Then what’s the problem?” Gabriel replied, shoveling grounds into the coffee pot and then adding water.

“She’s too good for me!” Chuck retorted, throwing his hands up. He’d always known, from the moment they met that Donna could do so much better than him, a loser who worked at a coffee shop and spent the rest of his time writing books that would never be popular.

“Well yeah,” Gabriel grinned, but his smile faltered when he saw Chuck wasn’t laughing with him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m serious! Why would I joke about something like that?!” Chuck said, his voice getting high and squeaky like it sometimes did when he was upset. “She deserves better than me.” He added. “She deserves someone awesome, with a good job, who can take her out to dinner and on vacations and buy her fancy jewelry, not a wannabe author with no future.”

Chuck curled up with his head in his hands. It sounded even more pathetic when he said it out loud. She was way too good for him, and eventually she would discover that and move on, and he’d be alone again.

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?” came a voice from the front of the coffee shop. In his rant, he hadn’t even heard the door chime.

It was Donna, with Jody in tow, holding a bag bearing the insignia of their favorite Indian place.

Chuck wanted to sink into the floor. “How long have you been there?”

Donna put the bag and the mango lassi she was holding down on the counter. “Long enough.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Chuck responded. He didn’t know what else to say, how to address it. Donna was never meant to see this side of him, the pathetic creature he really was.

“Uhhhh Gabe,” Jody put in. “Why don’t you join me… outside for a moment?”

“Right behind you, Jods,” Gabriel responded, moving out from behind the counter faster than Chuck had ever seen him move in his life. The two of them hightailed it outside of the door, peering over their shoulders.

“You think I’m too good for you?” Donna asked, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

“Of course I do,” Chuck scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Look at you, you’ve got your life together, and you’re gorgeous, funny, smart.” He said. “I’m just, well… me.”  
She took him in for a second, looking him up and down, then she began to laugh.

“What?” he was confused.

“You think I have my life together?” She giggled. “I just got divorced, I haven’t been on my own since I was seventeen. I live on Jody’s couch for crying out loud. I don’t know what I’m doing.” she added. “ Chuck, as far as funny and smart go, you should look in the mirror. You write better than anyone I’ve ever met, I love reading what you’ve written.” Donna went on. “ And gorgeous? I need to stop eating so many donuts.”

“That’s not what counts,” he protested. “And no you don’t. I love you just the way you are.” She was beautiful, perfect just the way she was.

“Funny, that’s the same way I feel about you,” She said, with a grin, closing the distance between them. “You’re more than good enough for me.”

Chuck realized to his horror and embarrassment, it was the first time they had ever said I love you, and he turned red again. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be perfect, and special, and not in the middle of him having a moment of weakness. He started to say something, anything to fix this, but Donna pulled him into a kiss and he relaxed.

“I love you too” she said, and took his hand.

He decided maybe it hadn’t gone so badly after all.


End file.
